Echo Park
by incinerapture
Summary: James and Lily adopt a child, the jealous and petty Blaise. Watch as Harry and Blaise grows up together, and the trouble Harry gets into because of Blaise. An A/U and no magic fic. Harry/Draco


Title: Echo Park  
Author: aestheticsofhate/incinerapture  
Summary: James and Lily adopt a new child, the jealous and petty Blaise. Watch as Harry and Blaise grow up together, and the troubles Harry gets into because of Blaise.  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: WIP, A/U, homosexual relationship, and hopefully lots and lots of fluff.  
Word count: 1079

* * *

"Harry, this is Blaise. He is a few months older than you, so he will be your older brother from now on." Lily smiled gently at her son.

The five years old boy did not understand. Did brothers come about this way? Never mind, now he had someone to play with!

Walking up to Blaise, he smiled shyly and stuck out his arms to show him his plush bunny.

"Would you like to play with Bunny?"

Blaise studied Harry. He had been at the orphanage for a few months, and had hoped to be adopted by a rich family. Seemed like he did get adopted by a rich family, but he did not want to be an older brother. He wanted to be an only child, doted on and spoilt by the parents. Now he had to share his glory with this boy…

Without speaking, Blaise grabbed Bunny from Harry and walked away.

Harry stared after Blaise, then looked at his mother with tears pooling in his eyes.

"Mom, Blaise doesn't like me, does he?"

"Now Harry, you must give Blaise time to adapt. He has just been placed into a new environment, and he probably feels a little uncomfortable. You must be the best little brother he has, and be nice to him, ok?"

Harry nodded his head, already envisioning the sort of games he could play with his brother.

* * *

Screams could be heard from the children's bedroom. James and Lily looked at each other before running towards the commotion.

They entered the room to find a tearful Harry and a screaming Blaise.

"What happened?"

"Harry doesn't want to lend me his pyjamas!"

"They were the ones that Sirius gave me, Daddy! And Blaise dirtied Bunny…" Harry sobbed.

Lily gave a sigh. No one ever touched that particular pair of pyjamas. Harry did not even wear them, saying that they were too precious to be worn. After all, that was the last gift Sirius had left him before disappearing. And the toy rabbit was Harry's favourite toy. For him to lend it to Blaise was miraculous, and when Blaise dirtied it, Harry would be upset. However, this was only Blaise's first day here, and she did want to make Blaise feel at home.

"Blaise… Those pyjamas are precious to Harry, who wouldn't like anyone to touch them. Is there any other pyjamas you'll like to choose?"

"No! I want those! It's not fair that Harry has pyjamas like that! I want!"

James pat Harry on the head. "Harry, let's be generous, shall we? After all, Blaise is your new brother. Should brothers not share everything? And if Bunny's dirty we can always give Bunny a wash, right?"

Harry started to calm down. He was not a selfish kid, and he did want his brother to like him. Walking slowly to the drawers, he removed the pair of pyjamas Blaise wanted and handed them to Blaise.

"Here."

Blaise took the pyjamas, feeling pleased with himself. Seemed like despite having a younger brother, he would still be having his own way.

"Now, boys, wash up and go to bed, all right? You'll be starting school tomorrow, so sleep early."

As Blaise left for the bathroom, James and Lily pulled Harry close to them.

"Harry, remembered what I said earlier? You must give in to Blaise, and don't let him feel like an outsider. Is that all right?"

"Ok… Is Bunny going to bathe?"

James laughed. "Yes, Bunny's going for a bath now. We'll bring him to you later, kiddo. Now go clean up and get ready for bed!"

* * *

As they were getting ready for their first day at school, Blaise looked over at Harry and noticed his bag.

He then compared it with his own bag, brought from the orphanage, which was old and dirty.

"Hey. I want your bag. Give me your bag."

"B-But I've only got this one bag, Blaise."

"You can use mine, now give me yours." Blaise threw his bag at Harry.

Harry really did not want to use Blaise's bag. However, he remembered what his parents had said, and reluctantly handed his bag over.

Blaise ran out to the kitchen, and Harry trudged slowly after him.

James noticed the bag that Harry was carrying.

"We really have to bring Blaise shopping soon, Lily." He commented softly.

Lily nodded her head, and exclaimed, "Wow! My two little gentlemen are starting school today! Who would like chocolate chip pancakes as a treat?"

The two boys started clamouring for food, and breakfast was then on its way.

* * *

The two boys slowly walked down the corridors of the school. This was a rather prestigious school, where businessmen and people who belonged to the elite society sent their children. It was no wonder that the children there were snobbish and arrogant.

A trio of boys stopped Harry and Blaise in the corridor.

"You're the Potter boys, aren't you?"

"Yes, we are," Blaise pushed himself forward. "What do you want?"

"We heard that one of you were adopted. Which one?"

"There's no need to ask. Just look at their bags. See, one is so old and dirty while the other is brand new. Clearly this one is adopted." One of the boys pointed at Harry, and the three of them sneered at him.

Harry was upset. He was not adopted! However, James had requested Harry not to tell people about the adoption, so Harry kept his mouth shut. Still he looked towards Blaise, hoping that he would clear the misunderstanding.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being adopted. He's still a Potter, isn't he?" Blaise claimed.

Betrayed, Harry stared at Blaise. He could not believe that Blaise let the others assumed that Harry was the adopted one. Wounded, he looked down at his feet.

"Whatever, Potter and the adopted. Who would care about scrawny little jerks like you?" The three of them left, and the two brothers carried on their way to the classroom.

"Harry!" The both of them stopped, and Harry turned around.

"Ron!" Harry squealed, seeing his best friend running towards him.

Blaise was jealous. He did not know anyone in this school, and yet here was Harry with a friend.

He stepped in front of Harry. "Ron, is it? Hi, I'm Blaise, Harry's brother."

Ron stopped. "Umm hi, I'm Ron. Harry's new brother? Cool. Hey Harry, aren't you excited to start school today?"

Both Harry and Ron walked off, leaving Blaise fuming at the brush-off.

He clenched his fists.


End file.
